Floccesy Town
Floccesy Town (Japanese: サンギタウン Sangi Town) is situated in the southwestern part of the Unova region. It is home to former Unova League Alder. The town used to be a grassy meadow, and was populated by people in search of Pokémon. The two eventually made homes, and started living together. The town may experience rain during and , and hail during . Slogan Prophecy Flocks Here (Japanese: Sangi are wooden rods used for divination and calculation.) Places of interest Old Clock Tower A battered-looking clock tower is located right behind the Pokémon Center. It has a light purple roof and a bell. Vines are growing around the base of it. It is either missing the clock itself, or the hands of the clock. According to the map, the tower tells of the town's beginnings. Alder's house This is the home to former Alder in . His grandson, Benga, and two also live here. Alder can be battled here once after completing the game's main story. Pledge Grove : By taking a short path to the right of Alder's house, the entrance to Pledge Grove can be found. Demographics Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 The population of Floccesy Town is 17. Poké Mart | }}}} }}| }} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} |display=Parlyz Heal}}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}}} | }} | }} | }} }} Items 's part near Floccesy Ranch (hidden) |B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Potion ×2}} mod 2}}|0=m|1=f}} Sprite|From Bianca near Route 20 after earning the |B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Habitat List}} / |B2=yes|W2=yes}} Pokémon |type1=Dragon}} |type1=Dragon|type2=Ground}} Trainers Pre-Hall of Fame These Trainers reside in Alder's house. Their Pokémon are determined by which starter Pokémon the chose. If the chose : |1|515|Panpour|♂| |None|36=ケンサク|37=Kensaku}} |1|513|Pansear|♂| |None|36=サチ|37=Sachi}} If the chose : |1|511|Pansage|♂| |None|36=ケンサク|37=Kensaku}} |1|515|Panpour|♂| |None|36=サチ|37=Sachi}} If the chose : |1|513|Pansear|♂| |None|36=ケンサク|37=Kensaku}} |1|511|Pansage|♂| |None|36=サチ|37=Sachi}} Post-Hall of Fame |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Alder.png |prize= |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Floccesy Town |pokemon=6}} | |type1=Bug |ability=Sticky Hold |move1=Focus Blast|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=Acid Spray|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Giga Drain|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Bug Buzz|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Special}} | |type1=Bug|type2=Steel |ability=Shell Armor |move1=X-Scissor|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Swords Dance|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Reversal|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Normal |ability=Reckless |move1=Wild Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Head Charge|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |type1=Fighting |ability=Guts |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Superpower|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Poison Jab|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Normal|type2=Flying |ability=Keen Eye |move1=Crush Claw|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Superpower|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Bug|type2=Fire |ability=Flame Body |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Quiver Dance|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Status |move2=Silver Wind|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=Heat Wave|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} In the anime Floccesy Town is described as a town surrounded by natural beauty, and is located between Aspertia City and the . It appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. On the way there, and were attacked by a group of , which, as they soon found out, were only some of the many wild mountain Pokémon that had attacked the town recently. Wanting to find the reason to all this, they decided to investigate an old, abandoned observatory on a nearby mountain. On the way there, they encountered Looker, who revealed that he was in Unova in order to investigate the actions of Team Plasma. Sure enough, the group soon found out that Team Plasma was behind the mysterious Pokémon rampages. During the group's confrontation with Team Plasma, used one of their mini-drones to hack Colress's computer and steal his research data. Team Plasma promptly left the observatory and blew it up in their wake, destroying any evidence of their actions there. Afterwards, Ash and his friends continued their journey to the , while Looker departed them to continue his investigations. Trivia * Floccesy Town's theme resembles 's sound. Name origin Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Unova locations Category:Towns de:Dausing es:Pueblo Ocre fr:Amaillide it:Venturia ja:サンギタウン zh:算木鎮